PBW008
'''Another Rival Rouser! '''is the eighth chapter in the Pokemon Battle Adventures Black and White saga. Plot Now heading to Nacrene City, Hayden is eagered to train hard for the next Gym near the Battle House in Onondo Town. Inside, Hayden and his Electivire watches from all the Battle Videos on the Battle Seeker. Andrea and Zack already caught up with him and are extremely tired. While Hayden watched the different videos, Andrea comments him about how his determination and overconfidence would hurt him while Zack wonders how Hayden will come up with a speedy or defensive strategy. Hayden then tells them not to worry as he says that his strategy is winning and never giving up. Andrea then clicks on a room as Hayden heads toward the counter and registers for a battle. Just then, the Battle Keeper from before shows up from the counter and asks for the name. But Hayden just looked at him and asked if he was the same guy from Accumula Town. To his surprise, the man says that he met his brother there and says that he is the Onondo Town Battle Keeper. He then gives Hayden the Xtransciever and heads them into the elevator where they arrived at the fourth floor, Battle Room 3B. Inside the room, Hayden sees another trainer battling a familiar trainer in that battlefield. Hayden recognized him to be Cheren, the boy that he battled in Nuvema Town earlier. Cheren's Pignite battled and defeated the trainer's Minciino with Flame Charge. After Hayden checks his PokeDex, Cheren returns Pignite and heads out of the room, only to be face-to-face with his main rival. Cheren is surprised and annoyed at the same time when he looked at Hayden. As Cheren asks Hayden for a full battle, Hayden is yet confused, saying that he only has four Pokemon on his team, not six. Cheren then grew angry and taunts him about his intellegence of Pokemon Basics. hayden then shows him the Trio badge, claiming he had a triple battle with the Gym Leaders while Cheren laughs and says he already earned the Trio badge and defeated the Nacrene Gym Leader, to Hayden's surprise. He then denies a battle with him due to losing to an evolved Pokemon with weak skill and no intellegence of other attacks. Hayden rebukes, saying that he lost due to Zekrom discharging Electivire's use of its ability Motor Drive, which was only temporary. Hayden then asks for a 3-on-3 which makes Cheren laugh. He then questions about how Hayden will win the Pokemon League with amateurish skills and childish behavior like the "Hoenn natives" which angers Hayden even more. But as he leaves, Andrea calls him a twerp, unable to have a battle just because of Pokemon intellgence. Zack then says that if they have a 3-on-3 battle, it'll be "As Sparky as Lightning and Thunder!" which makes Cheren accept a battle with him. The Battle Keeper in the center-side opf the field, announcing the rules of the 3-on-3 battle as the two rivals faced one another. When the Battle Keeper announces the battle to begin, Cheren sends out a PokeBall containing a Tranquill while Hayden sends Electivire to the battlefield. He proclaims that Electivire can use his ability Motor Drive again as Cheren smirks at him. Electivire uses Thunderbolt, but the Wild Pigeon dodges and uses Aerial Ace three times, knocking the Thunderbolt Pokemon down. Cheren comments that Electivire is strong and can learn Electric-type moves again and orders an Air Cutter. With Iron Tail, Electivire counters the attack, and orders another Thunderbolt. This time, Tranquill gets hit, but takes it and attacks from underneath him with Aerial Ace. Cheren then says that Electivire is worthless as before and orders another Aerial Ace. Hayden tells Electivire to stop it and Tranquill lands another Aerial Ace. But Luckily, Electivire grabs it with his tails and throws Tranquill into the air. Electivire uses its Giga Impact combined with Thunderbolt and knocks it out, winning the first round. Cheren is impressed, seeing that Electivire is more of an improvement in its foreign region. He then sends out his Pignite, an evolved form of Tepig. Cheren claims that his Tepig evolved after training it so hard. Hayden glares angrily as he sends out his Snivy... Major Events *Hayden encounters his rival Cheren again whom has earned two badges. *Hayden and Cheren have a 3-on-3 battle at the Onondo Town Battle Center. *Cheren is revealed to have obtained a Tranquill and a Frillish and his Tepig had evolved into a Pignite. *Cheren and Hayden's second battle ends in a tie.